


Breathe Me

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uranus takes a deep breath, or tries to at least. It’s shaky and shallow, but she manages. Her fuku is covered in splatters of blood, and there’s a wound gaping across her stomach. She’s still conscious, though, her face in a grimace of pain.<br/>Prompt: Please stay with me. Haruka/Michiru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the song by Sia.

“Breathe,” She says, trying to keep the rising panic at bay. “Breathe.”

Uranus takes a deep breath, or tries to at least. It’s shaky and shallow, but she manages. Her fuku is covered in splatters of blood, and there’s a wound gaping across her stomach. She’s still conscious, though, her face in a grimace of pain. Neptune supports her, clutches at her hand. She’s leaning over to wipe the sweat and blood off Uranus’s face when another blast hits the ground, far enough so that they aren’t hit, close enough that one of the others might have been. “Jupiter!” She hears Mercury yell, the anguish clear in her voice. There’s silence for a moment, then a loud wail.

She needs to move Uranus, she needs to get her to safety. Her wound is not so bad that it would kill her, they’ve both recovered from far worse. But it’s bad enough to put her out of the battle. She can’t focus on anything else right now. She stands up, she’s strong, and she can lift Uranus, but Uranus is so weak that she’s almost a dead weight. She hears footsteps running towards her, and she looks up, sees Venus running, her blonde hair matted in blood, and her body in unidentifiable filth. She stops, glances at Uranus, glances at Neptune. “How is she?”

“Injured. She needs to be away from here. Now.”

Venus nods curtly. “Saturn has set up a makeshift shelter towards the old hall. Make it quick. Sailor Moon went up to the front lines and we need to have her back. Jupiter is down. Mars is…..Mars is down. It’s coming to a head.” With that, she runs off.

Neptune carries her, as quickly as she can, towards the shelter. Uranus is fevered, she can tell, and murmuring things she can’t understand. It’s a struggle, but she makes it safely. The shelter is full of injured humans, wailing, crying, and dying. So many of them. Numbers she had never seen before. Saturn sees her from afar, and leaving whatever she was doing, runs up. “Papa!” She cries, but that is only momentary, and then she is Saturn again, assisting Neptune to lay Uranus down. Saturn stands above her, and for seconds, there is a hazy purple glow around her. When she steps back, the wound is almost fully healed. She turns up to Neptune, an unearthly smile on her face. “She needs rest. But she will recover.”

Neptune had known it wasn’t fatal, she had known it would be ok, but still, to hear it from her daughter’s voice, her daughter who was a healer, it was a relief. Uranus is still mumbling something to herself, and Neptune leans down, stroking back some hair. “Haruka, I have to go. I’ll be back soon. Hotaru will take care of you.”

“She’s not here!” Haruka exclaims, her eyes wide and fearful. “What if, what if she doesn’t come?”

Neptune frowns. “She’s here. She’s right over there, she’s healing an injured human. She’ll look after you.”

“No! She’s not coming tonight! He’s coming!”

It takes Neptune a moment to remember. The nightmares. The things Haruka shouted at night, the fears no one knew about except her. The mother that was never there, the father who had left before she had even had a chance to memorise his face. And worse of all, the step-father. The one who admonished, yelled, screamed, the one who pulled her hair, and slammed her against walls, and beat her until she was bleeding.

She lets out a deep breath. Haruka wasn’t here right now. She was somewhere even worse.

“Ma! Ma, don’t go!” Her eyes are frightened, and she reaches out, grasps onto Neptune’s hand. “He-he-he does, Ma. Ma, don’t leave me!”

“I’m here, it’s ok, I’m here,” She assures her, running a hand gently up her arm, trying to reassure her. “I’m here,” She repeats slowly. “And I love you.”

Suddenly her communicator goes off, beeping insistently and far too loudly. She curses under her breath, and reaches for it as Venus’s voice comes blaring through. “Where the fuck are you Neptune? I’ve got two soldiers down, Mercury injured, and fucking Sailor Moon trying to make friends with the bloody enemy, who doesn’t give a flying fuck and is about to fucking shoot her. Unless Uranus has carked it, or is about to cark it, get your fucking arse down here NOW. That is an order.”

The line goes flat and Haruka stares up, takes a sudden gasp, and blinks, looking up at her in confusion. “Ma?”

Neptune sighs. “I have to go, love. I promise you I will be back soon.”

Haruka shakes her head. “No!” She cries, reaching for Neptune, “No! Ma! Please stay with me! Please!!”

Neptune is frozen with indecision, and then she feels small gentle hands take Haruka’s hands away from her. “Go,” Saturn says, softly. “I’ll look after Papa, Mama. I’ll take care of her.”

“No!” Haruka shouts, “No! Ma! Stay! He won’t look after me –Ma, he….Ma!”

Neptune could cry, if she let herself. Instead she kisses her love on the forehead, and smiles gratefully at her daughter. “I’ll be back soon,” She promises, and heads to the battlefield.

-

They win. Somehow they do.

Sailor Moon cries in the ashes of their victory, cries for the friend she loved like a lover, cries for the other who had the greatest heart. Pluto stands back, sad, surely, but nothing shows on her face. Mercury is blank, as if it hasn’t hit her yet. Venus moves quietly, assessing the damage, and Neptune knows she is thinking what needs to be done next, if only to hold back her grief.

Neptune is sad too. That is a given. But, secretly and selfishly, she is glad. Haruka is alive. She is alive. They have a future together, somehow. Somehow they made it.

-

They head back wearily, Neptune limping. She took a hit to her right leg, just under the knee, but she doesn’t care, not really. She moves as fast as she can. She wants to hold Haruka now. The battle is done, and she wants to lie in her arms.

When they reach the shelter, she sees the people, the hordes of people, still there, still crying, and in shock. But…there’s something else. Something so familiar, something she’s heard so many times before and yet…..

 _Hotaru_.

She’s running as soon as it hits her.

“I……Mama….I…..Mama……..I…” Hotaru is there, in front of her, wailing desperately, blocking her. “I….Mama…” She doesn’t mean to be cruel, not really, but she pushes her away. Pushes her away, pushes her away from……Haruka is lying there, on the bed. But her form is still. She’s not there, not really, not anymore.

“The wound….” Hotaru tries to explain through her tears, “The wound….it was worse than I thought, I’m so sorry Mama, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save her!”

Michiru should say something, it is her child. But she turns her back, runs her hand over the hair, the skin, the face, all that was so warm to touch, but so cold now.  _If only….how did she not……_.it is not Hotaru she blames, but herself… _she should have known, she should have felt it…._

There are a million thoughts, a million thoughts in her head.

And not a single one would redeem her. 

 


End file.
